


Camp Foreverwood

by saladfingers



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Ghosts, Pre-Slash, Teenagers, college age, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Arthur, Buster, and the gang go to a haunted camp to shoot a movie





	Camp Foreverwood

Arthur, Buster, Muffy, Francine, Brain, Binky, George, and LaDonna (and their younger siblings) head to the “cursed” Camp Foreverwood for Buster to shoot his next short film. There are legends of brain-eating zombies, missing settlers, a creepy Pioneer rock and a mystery dying to be solved. Muffy takes the lead in a planned musical, leading LaDonna to be jealous. With the college kids busy with either the camera or the play, Dora, Bud, Katie, and Lin go exploring around the cabin.

The college kids notice a change in the air and start shivering when the four teenagers return with a fourth member. Dora introduces everyone to an odd fifteen-year-old girl Nadine Magpie, who claims to know a lot about the legends surrounding Camp Foreverwood. While the college kids remain unconvinced, Nadine leads them to a creepy Pioneer Rock.

“On September 4, 1578, a group of twenty-five settlers was living here. Eleven of them were children under the age of eighteen. When the youngest – seven-year-old Fitzgerald Angkor – suddenly keeled over, the others chose to bury him within the wall and search for a cure in case anyone else felt ill. One by one – rather than falling over dead – the settlers simply disappeared. The settlers who remained were faced with an abrupt storm.

“All the settlers who were caught in the rain quickly turned on each other. It was as if something mysterious was raining on them. Something that wasn’t water. No matter which way they went, they would always find themselves back in front of the cabin. The rainwater made them see things that weren’t there, and the settlers’ faces began to melt as if they were exposed to acid. It was an astounding experience.

“Some settlers were focused on their faces falling off, and the others were trying to kill off the competition as though their friends and family were holding them back from higher ground. At one point, only six of the children remained. The cabin combusted in flames, and the fate of Camp Foreverwood was lost in a thick mist. To this date, none of these settlers have ever been found. Not a single bone.”

Arthur adjusts the frame of his eyeglasses, which fogged over upon hearing the story. Buster gapes beside him, having caught the whole story on his camera. Lin, the youngest of everyone at fifteen, whimpers lightly. Francine, on the other hand, is nonplussed. She opens her bag of ready-made popcorn and eats it with a crunch – which causes the rest of them to flinch.

“What?” She questions them with an eye roll.

“Anyway,” Nadine sighs. “That’s how the story goes.”

“Wow.” Dora’s eyes widen. “You want to come and stay with us? We’re about to make s’mores and tea.”

“Tea sounds refreshing, actually.” Nadine nods, following her. “But what’s a s'more?”


End file.
